Episode 3
Episode 3: The Transfer Student! First Reni Battle! Previous > Episode 2: The Galaxy of Renite! The Power of Reni! Next > Episode 4: Training in Action! Alicia's Tale! Chapters: 4,5,6 Summary After learning of a new stranfer student Kite heads to class after the ring of the bell. And it didn't take long for the teacher to introduce the new student, he walked in and introduced himself as Gin Kisi, he stood out from the start with a delinquent like appearance and voice, when picking out seats Gin told the teacher he would sit next to Gin, the teacher complied and letted him do so, as he sat down Gin gave Kite a chilling stare before paying attention to the teacher who began his teaching... It was break time and Gin stood from his seat and away from the crowd of students who crowded to find out more about him, Gin stood next to Kite who tilted his head. Kite caught on quite fast that Gin was no ordinary person and suspected Gin was apart of the Kurai Government, Gin challenged Kite to a duel, Kite accepted but told him to wait until after school and out the way of people, Gin accepted and as the final bell rang, Kite lead Gin to the outskirts of the town and into an area of land where no one ever went to, both Kite and Gin raised their fists in a fighting stance. The battle between Kite and Gin kicks off with Gin throwing the first punch, Kite raises his hands and blocks the punch, however Gin's Reni powered attack overpowered Kite's non-Reni powered up guard, Gin mocks him for this before Kite reveals he only knows how to empower his fist, Gin gets a laugh out of this before getting a Panchi o Unaru in the face, sending him rolling on the floor. Gin arose from the floor holding his bloody nose, letting his anger wild Gin shot towards Kite and struck him with an Reni empowered kick, sending him barreling onto the floor. Kite arose from the attack with a pained stomach, but there was no time to rest as Gin rocketed towards him, this threw him off and was not ready for a ranged attack, Gin shot out his attack, kaze no suraisu. The attack struck Kite and sent him barreling onto the floor once more, and once again Kite got up, amazing Gin who sent another kaze suraisu, however this time, Kite put a stop to the attack using his fist enforced by Reni, punching it out of his way and to scar the ground beside him, a tired Kite held his fists up shaking ready to continue the fight, the fight was to continue until a sudden voice shouted out, saying, "KEN!!". The voice that shouted "KEN!!" is revealed to belong to Alicia who reveals that Gin's true name is infact Ken Silver. Ken is revealed to be a student of Alicia and arrived on earth just that morning, making home next to Alicia's broken spaceship. Ken is revealed to be from the planet of Etaru, where people gain air Reni, which is invisible to the eye and speed based just like Kite's fox Reni. Ken's delay was caused by him leading most of the Reni Beasts in their spaceships away from a damaged ship driven by Alicia. The three decide to train on the spot, starting with teaching Kite to concentrate his Reni on more than just his fists, starting with his feet, the episode ends with Kite succeeding...